A Most Interesting Debriefing
by jrfan81
Summary: “Ok I think that this was officially the weirdest debriefing I have ever been to in my life,” “Oh yeah this even beats the first time we met,” SG1 has a very interesting debriefing SamJack


**A Most Interesting Debriefing**

**By Jrfan81**

**Summary: Jack and Sam have to explain themselves after one interesting mission.**

**Pairings: Jack/Sam**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them if I did do you think it would be going off the air? Um… that'd be a no…**

"Alright SG1, mind telling me what happened on this mission and why two of you came through the gate holding hands?" General George Hammond asked as he looked at the infamous SG1.

"Well sir that's an interesting story. Definitely an interesting story, Carter you wanna tell it?" Colonel Jack O'Neill asked trying to get out of the hot seat. Major Samantha Carter glared at her CO before speaking.

"Well sir it started out as a normal meet and greet mission, but there was something about our team that they didn't understand or expect."

"And what was that Major?" Hammond asked.

"That I was on the team and that it seemed as though I was not attached to anyone," Sam said looking down.

"What?" Hammond asked, confused.

"General, in their culture there are no women of Sam's age," Dr. Daniel Jackson stopped at Sam's glare. "As young as she may be. Most of their women are married at 18 or so. When they thought that she wasn't married they wanted to do something about it."

"What do you mean they wanted to do something about it?" Hammond asked.

"They wanted to have MajorCarter marry one of the young men in the village," T'ealc explained. Hammond sighed. Leave it to SG1 to get into some kind of mess like this.

"And what did you tell them?"

"Well sir, we tried to tell them that Carter didn't need to be married to anyone in their village but they wouldn't listen to us," Jack said.

"So they wouldn't listen to you. Why do I get the feeling you did something drastic?" Hammond asked.

"I grabbed the closest person to me and told them I was already married to that person, General," Sam said quietly blushing and not meeting the eyes of anyone else in the room.

"And why did you do that?" Hammond asked gently, taking pity on Sam.

"Because I got nervous at the fact that I might have to marry someone in the village. It was the only thing I could think to do in that moment sir. It might have been wrong sir but I don't regret it," Sam said seriously.

"That's quite alright Major, we don't want you getting married off to anyone either. You did what you needed to do and made a split second decision. Now who did you choose?" Hammond asked already knowing the answer.

"Me, General," Jack said just as quietly as Sam had before but he was staring at Sam with concern written all over his face. General Hammond felt for the two, they never could catch a break. They couldn't be together although every one knew that the two loved each other. Then they go on a mission in which they have to pretend to be the one thing that they could not be any time soon.

"And why him Major?" he pressed needing the answers.

"Because he just happened to be standing next to me sir, when I told them that I was already married to Colonel O'Neill they seemed to understand and leave me alone after that. They kept saying that they would take their wives off-world with them too as to not let them out of sight," Sam said with a little laughter in her voice.

"Then they commented that I hire good bodyguards too, although Danny-boy I don't know about you. T'ealc would make a good bodyguard being as scary as he is but you are much too clumsy to be a bodyguard. You'd end up killing yourself again somehow," Jack joked and Daniel glared at him while Sam laughed, the General smiled in amusement and T'ealc, well T'ealc looked like he always did although there was a trace of amusement in his eyes if you looked hard enough.

"Jack," Daniel said in warning.

"Daniel," Jack replied mockingly.

"So what happened after that?" Hammond asked cutting in before they go going. He knew them far too well; they could go on for hours.

"Nothing really, we hung out with the locals. Daniel looked at his rocks and Carter does whatever it is she does. I think they would be a worthwhile people to keep in touch with. They aren't any more advanced that us but they would be definitely willing to help us out if we need them too," Jack said and both Daniel and Sam glared at him. He just grinned at them in response.

"I would agree with O'Neill they would be an ally that we can count on if we do in fact need them," T'ealc said. General Hammond nodded and looked at the other two.

"I agree with the Colonel," Sam said.

"Me too, they have a fascinating culture that we could learn much about. Plus there were many ruins that I did not get too look through. We might find something useful," Daniel added.

"Well I'll have to look into that after I read your detailed reports. Colonel did anything happen after Major Carter said you were married?"

"No General, I just kept close to Carter while we were there to keep up appearances," Jack responded.

"That explains the hand holding," Hammond commented.

"Yes sir," Sam said avoiding his eyes. Major Samantha Carter may be able to do many things but outright lie to her CO (well maybe only Jack and himself) was not one of those things Hammond mused.

"Was there something else that happened Major?" he asked and Sam's head shot up and she flushed.

"Umm, you see sir, well," she stuttered.

"ForCryingOutLoud Carter spit it out," Jack interrupted smirking. Sam glared at him. _if looks could kill Jack would be dead right now,_ the General thought with amusement. Sam took a breath and continued.

"Well sir, we had to convince them that we were a couple," Sam said evasively. _My career is officially over,_ she thought unhappily.

"And what did you have to do?" Hammond asked. Both Jack and Sam looked down and the General got worried. He hoped they hadn't done something too stupid or that broke too many rules.

"Well sir, we…" Sam paused taking a breath. "We kissed sir," she closed her eyes waiting for the outburst of outrage that she was sure would happen next. Jack was doing the same thing. But that's not what happened. General Hammond actually started laughing. "Sir are you alright?" Sam asked.

"Alright I'm better than alright I won that bet with the president on how long it would take you two to do something like that," he said.

"What?" both Sam and Jack exclaimed.

"Yes, the president and me have had a bet for quite a while. I can't believe this is the reason I won though," he said and Sam tried to get her heart rate back to normal.

"Are we going to face some kind of punishment sir? I know that it was against the regulations," Sam said Hammond smiled.

"No Major, you and the Colonel will not be facing any punishment. As per my bet with the President some of the regulations are going to change around here starting with the fraternization regulations. Now if you'll excuse me I have to inform the President that I won. Oh and I expect to have your reports as soon as possible, dismissed," and with that he left the room.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Daniel asked.

"I believe he did DanielJackson. Would you care to join me in the commissionary for lunch?" T'ealc asked.

"Sure T'ealc, see you two later," Daniel said to the other two who were still in shock and left the room.

"What just happened?" Sam asked.

"I think Hammond just told us the frat regs were no more, all because we kissed on an alien planet to keep you from getting married to some alien guy oh and another person put a bet on us," Jack replied.

"Ok I think that this was officially the weirdest debriefing I have ever been too in my life," Sam said standing up and turning to leave the room. Jack stood too and followed her from the room.

"Oh yeah this even beats the first time we met," Jack said and their laughter could be heard through out the entire level.

**The End- **

**A/N: I have no idea why I wrote this while I was bored during my history lecture but I did so yeah I hope you liked it. It was fun to write and Please… PLEASE! Review. **


End file.
